


蓝色风暴

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 平行世界au





	蓝色风暴

蓝色风暴  
平行世界au  
01  
5:0  
这个结果不能让人接受。  
队友们回到更衣室，隔壁的欢呼声震天，这里却是死一般的沉寂。  
然后皮什切克站了起来，面容十分可怕，说的话也非常尖锐，小年轻们大气也不敢出。  
“我不知道冬歇结束后你们踢的是什么东西，反正那不是我们的足球。”  
桑乔累得说不出话，但身板依旧挺直，他不安地望向罗伊斯，而他们的队长一言不发地盯着地板。  
只有维特塞尔，大大咧咧地靠在墙壁上，脱了袜子和鞋子，露出带血印的脚趾。  
“去冲澡吧，然后收拾收拾，离开这个鬼地方。”  
话是这样说的，但罗伊斯没发话，没人敢动。  
大家都期望罗伊斯说什么，但他只是站起来，疲惫又难受地捏着鼻子，然后走了出去。  
“队长去干嘛？”  
“回球场上吧，每次输球他都这样。”格策开始解鞋带。  
“也许是去找教练了，他们需要讨论赛后发布会的说辞。”  
“别这样，大家心情都不好。”  
皮什切克横了他们一眼，更衣室才算安静了下来。  
格策说得没错，罗伊斯准备回球场上好好想想。  
但他刚走出去，就被人拉进了一个狭窄的储物间里。  
黑暗中只有一盏感应灯亮了一下。  
罗伊斯被按在门上，立刻坠入一双蓝色的眼眸中。  
“你要做甚么？”  
莱万，刚对多特蒙德球门进了两个球的拜仁球星，低下头，双手撑在门上，把罗伊斯围在自己的胸膛里。  
“今晚别走。”  
“别走去哪？”  
“我家啊。”  
“心情不好。”  
莱万还没换下球衣，红蓝色印在罗伊斯眼中特别让人不爽。  
“喂喂喂，不至于吧。”  
莱万和罗伊斯在一起快七年了，还是毛头小子的时候只要罗伊斯在安联输了球他就会和莱万分手。现在年纪上去了，成了队长，肩上责任多了，倒也不怎么闹分手了。  
罗伊斯可恶又可恨地瞪着莱万，低声骂他：“你明知道我为什么这么不高兴！”  
是啊，输了这场关键战，多特接下去的比赛就不容有失。但是一翻赛程，罗伊斯简直两眼一黑。  
所以他失去了勇气，不敢说那些鼓舞人心的话，因为大家都知道，那是骗人的——足球是圆的，不是说漂亮话就能赢下比赛。  
消瘦的脸被捧住，微干的嘴唇被莱万轻咬。罗伊斯知道，他不能把事业和感情混为一谈，在场上他和莱万是对手，但现在比赛已经结束，他们是恋人，长时间的分隔两地让彼此对双方的身体更加的渴求。何况现在才下场不久，连球衣都没换，紧绷僵住的肌肉在这一刻企图得到释放。  
罗伊斯揪着莱万粗短的头发，手指使劲按着他的头皮。自己的脖子被莱万捏着，微微的窒息感让他张开了口，粗粝的舌头立刻闯了进来，卷走了口腔内的空气，很快就是莱万疾风暴雨似的剥夺和侵略，几乎不给罗伊斯喘息的机会。这个吻长达数分钟，而后莱万松开罗伊斯潮红的身体，等他的回答。  
罗伊斯败下阵来，不情愿地说：“那你等我一会！”  
“不，你先回去，钥匙给你。”  
“？”  
“我们要去喝酒。”  
“……”  
罗伊斯打了莱万一拳，这家伙硬邦邦的结实一动不动，反倒是自己的拳头痛得要死。

队员对罗伊斯要留下来处理私事的说辞毫不怀疑，罗伊斯拿了备用钥匙进了莱万家里，把自己的日用品找了出来。  
莱万极度自律，家中布置清一色的黑白灰，被他规整得井井有条。不过罗伊斯一来就会搞得不成样子。  
和莱万差了一岁，但在他面前就表现得像个孩子。  
罗伊斯常说的，谁让莱万那么会照顾人呢。  
满满一冰箱的食物，估计是昨晚准备的，水果新鲜得很。  
罗伊斯郁闷的心情在吃了一盘子草莓后稍稍纾解了几分，但他还是很不爽，对着阳台上的沙袋踢了几脚。  
吃饱喝足踢累了，罗伊斯冲了个澡，刚躺到床上就接到了莱万的电话。  
“宝宝，出来接我一下……”  
听这声音估计喝醉了，况且此人除了独处时绝不可能喊他宝宝。  
罗伊斯皱眉，他不得不爬起来，戴上口罩墨镜，裹上大衣出了门。  
车大灯闪了闪，罗伊斯发现是代驾，有点不想过去。  
奈何醉鬼已经发现了他，代驾下了车，莱万大声喊他过来开。  
罗伊斯等代驾离得远了才走过去，钻进了车内。  
“宝宝……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“开心。”  
这人喝醉了就说胡话，罗伊斯真怕他语出惊人。  
罗伊斯停好车，扶莱万进屋扔到床上已经一点了。  
他是明天的飞机，本来晚上可以不这么无聊，现在只能陪着臭熏熏的莱万躺一夜，罗伊斯越想越委屈，狠狠踹了莱万两脚。  
今晚睡得格外不踏实。莱万醉了，睡姿极其不好，粗壮的胳膊横在罗伊斯身上，沉得他喘不过气。呼噜声还很大，响得他翻来覆去睡不着。  
所以第二天莱万看见罗伊斯乌青的下眼就明白自己昨晚有多糟糕了。  
他试着讨好罗伊斯，狗狗似黏人地亲吻他，从头亲到脚，揉揉他细腻的脸蛋和光滑的屁股，两人自然情动，进行了一番迟到的运动。  
畅快淋漓地结合在一起，才感觉完成了见面的任务。  
罗伊斯赖在莱万身上，被子下两人的腿交缠在一起，都不想分开。  
“几点的飞机？”  
“下午的。”  
“我马上要去训练了。”  
“喝成这样没去请假？！”  
莱万头疼得厉害，闭着眼嗯哼了一声。  
罗伊斯服了他，又有点不高兴。  
“我跟教练请假的，明天的飞机。”  
莱万感觉被罗伊斯耍了，又喜又气，忙改口要去请假，见罗伊斯不搭理自己，嘴和手都用上了才把这人弄笑了。  
罗伊斯轻哼，转念想到昨天的5:0又是一顿心塞。

俩人的恋爱关系是秘密，也都是有头有脸的球星，被人知道了可不得了，所以哪里都不能去，只能呆在家里，窗帘什么的拉得死死的，两人洗漱一番开始打游戏。  
莱万让罗伊斯是家常便饭，他不会在小事上和罗伊斯过不去，毕竟那大的一岁经常被罗伊斯唠叨。  
罗伊斯揉揉眼，扔下手柄不玩了，嘴里大呼肚子饿。莱万就起身去做饭，罗伊斯刚输了比赛莱万什么都依着他。  
吃得半饱，碗就浸在水池里，两个人窝在沙发上，罗伊斯玩手机，莱万圈着罗伊斯看杂志，调侃着今年金球奖会花落谁家。  
拜仁和多特在欧冠上早早出局，现在都抱着看热闹的心态关注比赛。  
他们早就约好六月份去西班牙看决赛，之后就是国际比赛日，两人要分别较长一段时间。  
聊着聊着就睡着了，再醒来时天都黑了，简单用完餐，又爬回床上睡觉。  
过了恋爱的激情期，遇上休假，他们都选择睡觉来放松身体。  
莱万抱着蜷缩的罗伊斯身体又起了反应。当然不能怪他，要怪就怪罗伊斯太爱扭了，拼命往他怀里钻。  
他睡熟了也没安全感，非要搂着抱着。  
莱万大气不敢出，嘴巴里小声地念：“起初神创造天地，地是空虚混沌的，渊面黑暗；神的灵运行在水面上。神说要有光，就有了光。神看光是好的，就把光暗分开了……”  
罗伊斯“噗嗤”一笑，忍不住睁开了眼：“喂，你还二十岁啊！”  
莱万摩挲着罗伊斯的肩，长长吁了口气：“我想你该睡个好觉，飞机上你又睡不着。”  
罗伊斯有些感动，有时候不想莱万这么正人君子都不行。他对那方面的事从不强求罗伊斯，也从不弄疼他，深怕害他受伤，跟第一次一样。  
刚确定在一起的时候真的怕得要死，感觉只要站在一起别人的目光就是知晓了一切。因此同队的时候总是疏离的，居然还传出他们不和的消息。  
偷偷摸摸了这么久，在家里总算是不会害怕了，只是不敢出门同行，连最要好的朋友也没有告知。父母当然更无从知晓，每次催着找女朋友都搪塞过去糊弄一番。  
这时门口有动静，是快递的声音。  
“这么晚了……”  
莱万穿好衣服去拿快递，罗伊斯开始归行李箱，他害怕晚上折腾后第二天来不及收拾误了飞机。  
莱万却很久没进来，罗伊斯打着哈欠走出去，困惑地问怎么还不进来睡觉。  
沙发上的莱万低着头，浑身都在颤抖，看上去非常紧张。  
罗伊斯走近，发现桌上被拆开的快递里是一些照片。  
再凑近看，照片上的主人公正是他们！  
就是昨晚罗伊斯扶喝醉的莱万进屋，莱万中途扯掉了罗伊斯的口罩。虽然画面很模糊，但明眼人一看就能认出人来。  
罗伊斯陡然心惊，几乎说不出话来。他飞快地锁了门，关了灯，害怕周围会有偷窥者。  
跑到莱万身边紧紧地搂住他，两个人静静地靠在一起，只剩下彼此的呼吸声。  
过了很久，罗伊斯才开口：“怎么办？”他很害怕，连声音都是断断续续的，几个音节都说得艰难。  
莱万拍拍他的手背，“先开灯吧。”  
罗伊斯摇摇晃晃地按亮了灯，然后又扑过去环住莱万的腰。  
“先给我们寄，大概是要钱吧。”莱万捏着照片，指节发白，“等等吧。”  
“你说我家会不会也……”罗伊斯咬着嘴唇，像是想到了什么：“都是你啦！昨晚喝什么酒叫什么代驾！肯定是那个代驾！”  
莱万靠在沙发上，“现在说这些也于事无补，照片后面写着continue，说明是蓄谋已久了。”  
“不会是那几个讨厌的记者吧？”  
因为他们从未和任何女性传出过绯闻，所以几家媒体经常揪着性取向的问题不放。  
罗伊斯烦躁地尖叫起来，不安地从沙发里跳起来，准备立刻离开慕尼黑。  
莱万看着他手忙脚乱的样子，心头也郁闷起来。拽住罗伊斯的手试着安抚：“宝宝，没事的，在家里很安全。”  
罗伊斯不知道该说什么，绿色的眼睛里都是恐惧和惊慌。相安无事了这么多年，以为瞒天过海，却没想到还是被人发现了。  
浑身的力气被抽离，行李箱滚到了一边，罗伊斯搂着莱万的脖子，双手抚摸着他的脸，嘴唇颤抖着亲吻着莱万的下巴。  
“但愿吧，我必须回多特蒙德了。”

以往莱万都会送罗伊斯去机场，但为了避免再次被拍到，罗伊斯从后门离开，拖着行李走过了一个街区才敢打车。  
飞机上自然睡不着了，咬着手指想哪一个环节出现了问题。他向来与人为善，虽然背地里咒骂着那些拿他性取向开玩笑的记者，但表面上他从不会给人难堪。  
火急火燎地赶到家里，果然，门口塞了一个信封。  
撕开，照片哗啦啦地掉下来，罗伊斯起身一张张捡起，脑子却涨得厉害。  
和莱万家里看到的不一样，是今年冬歇期他们在迪拜密游的照片。在私人海滩上，莱万正在给罗伊斯抹防晒霜。不说两个人已经不再是队友，就说一同出游，就够人恶意揣测了。照片拍摄角度非常多，自然有几张动作十分暧昧，莱万的手伸进罗伊斯的内裤中，或是够到胸前，最要命的还是一张亲吻照，拍得sq无比。  
罗伊斯涨红了脸，急忙给莱万打电话告知此事。与此同时，莱万也收到了新的照片。  
“是去年你来慕尼黑的照片，在酒吧里。”  
罗伊斯欲哭无泪，他真怕第二天看到自己出柜的报纸头条，那么他和莱万的职业生涯就完蛋了。  
晚些时候，罗伊斯接到了一个电话。  
“亲爱的马尔科，你应该收到我的礼物了吧？”  
通过变声器传来的声音，激起罗伊斯一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你是谁？！”  
他控制不住地拔高了声音。  
“不用知道我是谁，你只要知道，各大媒体明天就会刊登你和莱万的那档子事。球迷们会怎么想你？他们的小队长在输了五个球后和对方球员乱搞，你觉得他们会继续让你呆在球场上吗？”  
“那你想怎样？”罗伊斯跌坐在地上，额上已经沁出了汗。  
“好问题！我会给你发了账户，至于多少钱就看你对这件事的重视程度了。”  
不等罗伊斯回话，电话就被切断了。  
报警是不可能的，勒索情况下贸然向警方求助无疑是下下策。更何况罗伊斯和莱万绝不想把这件事公之于世。  
那能怎么办？乖乖打钱。  
可一旦开启了潘多拉的恶魔，罪孽就源源不断地涌来。有了第一次，就有第二次、第三次，勒索是永无止境的，这一点罗伊斯在汇款的时候就明白。他只想祈求在退役之前这件事不会给捅出去。  
周末，莱万来多特蒙德看他，罗伊斯强撑着的情绪终于崩溃。他紧紧地抱住莱万，用力地吸吮他的嘴唇。因为不知道该怎么发泄，只好攀住莱万这棵大树。  
在家里很安全，他们选择暂时忘记这件事，脱光了衣服开始释放压抑许久的激情。  
莱万压力也很大，他本来就容易多想，内敛只是他的伪装，罗伊斯很清楚，莱万比他还要焦虑。  
所以今晚莱万也不那么的温柔，一遍又一遍地贯穿，让两个人结合得更加紧密。  
罗伊斯隐隐觉得自己和莱万想到一块去了——他们必须暂时分开一段时间。  
双腿盘在莱万强壮的腰际，后背被顶得撞到墙上，喘气声刺激着双方的神经，好像再累也能继续下去。


End file.
